Ophius
Ophius is a fusion between Kyle and Virgil along with their powers and becomes more powerful then before. Appearance He has black hair with four eyes with four wings: Gargoyle-Dragon-Phoenix-Thunderbird, he has two arms with green sleeves and has blue pants and black shoes and wears a grey shirt with the symbol of Fire and Electricty and the Heart of Kandrakar inside him. Powers, Skills and Abilities Due to him being a fusion he is able to use Kyle and Virgil's powers and combine them into one Kyle's Powers *Magic: During his time with the Gargoyles he learned how to do Magical abilities *Time Travel: He learned to travel through time using the Phoenix Gate. *Spell Casting: He is able to cast spells from his spell books. *Wu Xing Manipulation: He is able to master the five elemants. *Elemental Recomposition: Able to combine his elemants. *Ninja Magic: His powers are simmiler to Shinigami. *Potion Creation: He is able to create potions in vials. *Chi Magic: He is able to use magic with Chi. *Magical Beam Emission: He is able to shoot magical beams from his hands. *Magic Aura: He is able to use his magical aura like Gwen uses her Mana. *Omni-Magic: Near the end he will have The ability to use all forms of magic. *Elemental Magic: He has the power to use Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Air, Earth and Thunder. *Transcendent Mage Physiology: In the finale he will become the Phoneix he was ment to be. *Illusion-Casting: He is able to cast Illusions to confuse his enemies. *Magic Ball Projection: He is able to shoot magic balls from his hands. *Magical Wing Manifestation: He is able to create magical wings from his back. *Magical Wall Generation: He is able to create a wall to protect himself from his enemies. *Mystical Martial Arts: He is able to use magic while fighting. *Psionic Magic: He is able to use Psycic powers while using Magic. *Magic Arrows: Thanks to the Phoenix Eye he is able to use arrows to strike at far away enemies. *Magical Entity Physiology: After destroying Domnius Ad Tenebras he is able to make himself more powerful by fusing with his Phoenix powers. *Magic Manifestation: When he uses his magic it's always Green, but when the Phoniex it turns Orange. *Mana Manipulation: Like Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 he can use his powers to move objects or create shields. *Cosmic Fire Mimicry: When under the control of the Phoenix his body was entierly made up of comic fire. *Fire Armor: Can create armor out fire for his body. *Cosmic Fire Manipulation: Can control fire from space. *Psychic Fire Constructs: Can create anything out of fire. *Psycho-Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation: Can make wings out of fire from his mind. *Cosmic Symbiosis: Was chosen by the Phoenix years ago as a child. *Pyrokinetic Regeneration: He can regenrate himself through fire. *Grand Flame: Can Control massive fire and becomes semi-immortal. *Phoenix Physiology: He has the power to transform into the Phoenix itself and can use all it's powers. *Air Manipulation: He has the power to control air. *Aeroportation: He can teleport through Air. *Air Mimicry: He can tranform into Air. *Aerokinetic Invisibility: He can tranform inivsible from Air. *Air Aura: He surrounds himself in air. *Air Generation: He can release air. *Wind Generation: He can generate wind like tornados. *Pure Wind Manipulation: He can manipulate the purest of air. *Earth Manipulation: He can control Earth. *Crystal Manipulation: He can control Crystals. *Metal Manipulation: He can control Metal. *Ash Manipulation: He can control Ash. *Magma Manipulation: He can control lava. *Golem Creation: He can create creatures like the Golem. *Salt Manipulation: He can control Salt. *Glass Manipulation: He can control Glass. *Plastic Manipulation: He can control Plastic. *Sand Manipulation: He can control Sand. *Terraportation: He can teleport through Earth. *Pure Earth Manipulation: He can control the purest of Earth. *Fire Manipulation: He can control fire. *Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. *Solar Manipulation: He can control aspects from the Sun. *Holy Fire Manipulation: He can control fire from Heaven. *Inflammation: He can burn anything and anyone. *Melting: He can melt certin objects. *Plasma Manipulation: He can control the plasma. *Volatile Constructs: He can create and launch bombs. *Self-Detonation: He can explode himself and recover. *Thermal Manipulation: He can control the tempeature. *Pyroportation: He can teleport through fire. *Water Manipulation: He can control Water. *Aquatic Adaptation: He is able to survive underwater. *Aquatic Respiration: He can breath both air and water. *Dehydration: He can absorb water into his body. *Hydroportation: He can teleport through water. *Water Mimicry: He can transform his body into water. *Water Generation: He can create water. *Holy Water Manipulation: He can control the purest water. *Quintessence Force: He can create lighting from his own body. *Electricity Manipulation: He can control electricty. *Activation & Deactivation: He is able to switch on and off devices. *Electricity Absorption: He can absorb electricty. *Electricity Mimicry: He can transform his body into pure electricty. *Electrical Transportation: He can teleport through Electricity. *Divine Lightning Manipulation: He can control heaven lightning. *Ice Manipulation: He can control the Ice. *Ice Breath: He can breath ice like his fire. *Freezing: He can lower the tempature. *Snow Manipulation: He can control the snow. *Ice Beam Emission: He can shoot beams of Ice. *Ice Generation: He can create ice. *Ice Absorption: He can absorb the ice. *White Light Manipulation: He can control the purest light. *Light Manipulation: He can control light. *Force-Field Generation: He can create force fields. *Energy Beam Emission: He can shoot energy beams. *Light Absorption: He can absorb the light. *Light Generation: He can become the light. *Cloaking: He can make peoplea and objects invisible. *Banishment: He can banish evil with his magic. *Gravity Manipulation: He can control gravity. *Give objects and animals unusual abilities, such as the ability to talk. *Endow other beings with unique abilities and powers. *Create zones where the reality follows her wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, he or she automatically become part of its reality. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Glamouring/Shape-shifting. *Reality Warping. *Super speed and Super strength *Generate rays or beams of pure yellowish-green-colored energy *Have power over the six natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Aether and Nether. *Telekinesis-telekinetically move, levitate, control and manipulate inanimate objects and people with the mind. *Prehensile Tail: He can use his tail an extra limb. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Wing Manifestation: He can use wings to glide like the gargoyles. *Wallcrawling: He can climb up walls using his nails. *Night Vision: He can see in the dark. *Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. *Regenerative Healing Factor: He can heal himself whenever he transforms. *Enhanced Durability: He can resist damage. *Dermal Armor: His skin is like an armor and can protect himself from like bullets. *Camouflage: He can beld into the enviroment. *Semi-Immortality: He is semi immortal as he can live a little bit longer then humans and can't die from wounds but can still die from old age and disases. Regenerative Healing Factor: He can heal himself through his fire. *Healing Tears: He can heal others with his tears. *Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. *Fire Mimicry: He becomes one with fire and made up from his body *Fire Aura: He can surrounded himself in fire. *Fire Armor: He can use fire as an armor to protect himself. *Fire Manipulation: He can control fire *Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful *Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. *Enhanced Agility: He can go a little longer then any human. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Atmospheric Adaptation: He can surive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. *Aerial Adaptation: He can surive the Air from higher ground. *Convert breath into weapons Move objects at will *Conjure clouds *Create soundproof rooms *Create windstorms and tornadoes *Control temperature of air *Freeze people and objects *Create air bubbles for traveling underwater *Super-Hearing abilities *Recall other peoples memories *Read the history of an object by touching it and closing it's eyes *Become invisible *Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions) *Create cyclones and hurricanes *Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure *Throw bolts, blasts, and rays of green energy *Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc. *Create earthquakes *Create trenches in the ground *Form avalanches and mudslides *Levitate and throw rocks *Green-Speak with vegetation *Communicate the location of vegetation *Manipulate metal *Telekinesis *Hold telekinetic barriers *Manipulate aspects of said element *Create balls of fire *Create large wild-fire *Produce blasts of heat energy (Heat Waves) *Extinguish fire *Breathe fire *Throw whirling discs of fire and heat *Absorb the heat of her opponents *Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles *Shoot pinpoint flames *Sense sources of heat *Manipulate temperature by thought *Melt objects by multiplying it's heat *Contact through telepathy *Read, Project and Perceive thoughts of others *Create blazes *Create water out of thin air *Manipulate water *Use water to grab hold of objects *Create force-fields through water *Create shapes that can manipulate at will *Freeze objects *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater *Create physical embodiments of oneself *Evaporate beings at will *Mind Control *Change the colour of fabric *Create snowflakes *Create lightning bolts (Quintessence) *Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence *Open and close holes in the veil *Open folds in time and space *Track down the others *Superhuman Strength *Creation of Astral Drops *Patch into radio signals *Reveal the true form of another *Creation of powerless copies of the heart *Semi-invulnerability *Produce destructive pulses, blasts, rays and beams of Energy *Release blinding light from the heart *Projects a force-field of pink energy *Wield absolute energy (with the Heart) *Nether Manipulation: He can control Nether Element such as Living and Dead. *Anti-Healing Factor: He can reverse healing on his enemies. *Astral Manipulation: He can control the Astral energy. *Dark Energy Manipulation: He can control dark energy. *Death-Force Manipulation: He can control the essencse of death. *Destructive Energy Manipulation: He can control the destructive energy. *Elemental Manipulation: He can control the elements. *Dark Element Manipulation: He can control the dark parts of the elemants. *Nothingness Manipulation: He can control the nothingness. *Absolute Destruction: He can destroy anything he wants. *Disaster Manipulation: He can create and control the disasters. *Dark Arts: He can use dark magic for good. *Necromancy: He can use magic through the dead. *Supernatural Manipulation: He can control the supernatural. *Nether Infusion: He can fuse his powers to objects or people. *Netherkinetic Combat: He can use his Nether powers for fights. *Nether Physiology: He can become Nether. *Shapeshifting: He can reshape his body and voice from Nether. Virgil's Powers *Amplified Electrical Aura *Electromagnetism *Electromagnetic bolts *Electromagnetic levitation *Static Cling *Taser Punch *Ball Lightning *Nova Burst *Electromagnetic pulse *Radiowave auditory *Water Manipulation: He can control Water. *Thunder Manipulation: He can control the Thunder. *Storm Manipulation: He can control the Storms *Ice Manipulation: He can control the Ice. *Electricity Manipulation: He can control the Electricty. *Cloud Generation: He can create clouds *Air Manipulation: He can control the Air. *Sonic Scream: He can release a deadly scream. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. *Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. *Enhanced Agility: He can go a little longer then any human. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Atmospheric Adaptation: He can surive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. *Aerial Adaptation: He can surive the Air from higher ground. *Prehensile Tail: He can use his tail an extra limb. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Hypnosis: He can control his enemies. *Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. *Enhanced Roar: He can release a powerful road loud enough to burst an enemy's ear. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. **Enhanced Vision: He can see beyond his normal eye. *Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. *Enhanced Durability: He can resist damage. *Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. *Scale Manifestation: He can grow scales *Dermal Armor: His skin is like an armor and can protect himself from like bullets. *Semi-Immortality: He is semi immortal as he can live a little bit longer then humans and can't die from wounds but can still die from old age and disases. *Atmospheric Adaptation: He can surive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. Personality They are more care-free and fun loving then the two before it. Weapons *Fire Shield: It can make a Shield made of fire from Phoenix. *Electric Sword: It can make a sword made of Electric from Thunderbird. Family None. Voice Actor Yuri Lowenthal-Phil LaMarr (Together) Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Fusions Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Gargoyles Category:Phoenix Category:Thunderbirds Category:Dragons Category:Kitsunes Category:Third Race Category:Horcruxes Category:Hearts Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Single Category:Magic Category:Supernatural